


喻黄丨随风入夜15

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	喻黄丨随风入夜15

15.  
后来起了风，乌云不知从何处遮来，将月光挡得密密实实。黄少天在不舍得分开的缠吻中睁开眼睛，看不到那清幽冷冽的光了，反是让越发剧烈的海风吹得打了个冷颤。  
“回去吗？”喻文州搂着他，知道他冷得打颤。  
黄少天同他近得没法儿再近，眼神痴迷，“回哪儿？”  
“你那儿，或者我那儿。”喻文州与他分开，扯了扯他身上乱掉的衣服。扯到衣摆，手背碰到腿，又擦过两腿间微微起势的地方。  
黄少天一个激灵。  
他们走无人巡视的路，回到黄少天那里。  
少主的房间，是船上规格最高的房间。宽敞明亮，床又大又软。床边有小桌子，还有一个小橱柜，里面放着酒。他平日不喝酒，但置备的人似乎认为老板都需要这些。简直像客船的房间。  
他们跌在床里，只开了一盏供黄少天平时阅读用的小灯。  
在这里，外面的黑暗、冷风，以及即将到来的一场夜雨，都与他们无关了。风让海面动荡，但开船的师傅技术过硬经验老道，知道如何乘着风顺着水，船身有晃动，节奏韵律却像在水中舞蹈似的。  
黄少天在舞蹈的船上，头有些晕，脑中迷离又兴奋。一杯威士忌的酒劲完全上来了，他急不可耐地脱了喻文州的衣服，迷恋对方肌肤的温度。  
四条腿有些不得章法地缠在一起，裤子还没脱，夏天衣服的布料薄，摩挲得让人更敏感。黄少天蛮横地要和喻文州搅和。因为放肆，不一会儿，就硬得难受。欲望在脑子里热腾腾地乱蹿，他几乎不知道自己在干什么。  
“少天，慢点。”喻文州轻声哄他，手握上了他的腰侧，一面和他接吻，一面抚摸他滑腻的皮肤，感受到他身体兴奋的颤抖。  
黄少天觉得，被他摸过的地方都烙下了滚烫的印。哪怕手离开了，还像在那儿似的。他明明躺在下面，为什么这么从容？  
“文州，文州，你弄一弄我……”黄少天用硬起来的性器顶了顶喻文州，顶到对方同样发硬的东西，登时更加兴奋。  
“文州……”他声音黏黏腻腻的，有点撒娇，又有点使坏，咬着喻文州的耳朵问，“咱俩现在在干什么？”  
“嗯？”喻文州有些许不解。  
黄少天的眼神亮得惊人，连贪婪也可爱得紧。  
他对欲望一点也不遮掩，好像是既然到了这一步，就再不玩那些虚伪的了，自心肺之中掏出来的，全是明明白白的“想要”。  
怎么会有人这样干干净净完完整整地赤诚待人？  
喻文州无来由的一阵感动，心中软得一塌糊涂。他知道黄少天想听什么，便一点也不想钓着他了。手摸到黄少天的臀缝，用手指按压他，同时回答。  
“我们在做爱，少天。”  
黄少天果真想听这个词。他脸上荡着要人命的欢喜，腹部因情欲而收紧，甚而有些痉挛的迹象。可他浑不在意，腾出手剥了裤子。然后起身跨坐在喻文州腿上，隔着薄薄的裤子爱抚喻文州的阴茎，接着用自己的臀去试探它。  
昏黄的光线之下，他毫不遮掩的爱意和迷恋令人血脉偾张。  
没有人受得了这个。  
喻文州咽了一下喉咙，翻身将他压下。动作分寸精准，硬挺的阴茎恰好抵在那穴口。他自己已经湿了，裤子黏黏的，被阴茎顶得撑不住。他就着黏黏的布料，蹭黄少天的入口。  
黄少天发出难耐的呻吟，又喊着要喻文州弄自己。  
“弄哪里？”喻文州危险地附下来，在他耳边问道。  
“哪里都可以……”黄少天的话有些破碎的意思，牵着他的手摸自己前面。  
喻文州的手掌甫一裹上他的小兄弟，他就舒服得连连喟叹。还没怎么样，他感觉自己掉进了一个深深的漩涡里，不知道是身体爽还是心里爽，总之整个人的神经都在剧烈震荡。  
他不太清楚喻文州是什么时候脱掉裤子，直接用湿滑的龟头碾自己的。他只知道，自己简直无法忍耐，激动得声音都在发抖，嗓子里发出羞耻的低声淫叫。  
喻文州将他翻过来，两人面对面贴着，两根东西被喻文州堪堪握住，彼此摩擦。  
“啊……嗯，文州，啊……”  
黄少天觉得自己简直无法忍耐，快感不断攀升。东西握在喻文州手里，硬得发疼，总好像要到了，可又差一点点。他既不由得恼火，又想将这忍耐延长一些。  
小腹持续又抽搐感，浑身都热，沉迷。终于，那东西被喻文州揉捏得过于舒服，一不留神，射了出来。精液又浓又多。  
他一瞬间瘫在那里，一动不想动，任喻文州摆弄。  
腿被抬起，喻文州的手指沾着他自己的体液，和着一些软滑的膏药，抹到早已湿滑的后穴口。逐渐试探。插入的感觉明显而奇怪，但他不想动。  
一开始是紧的，可很快就被打开。快得他都有些本能的不好意思。喻文州低声笑，抱着他亲热，用仍然硬挺的东西往里探，他张开腿，让自己接纳地舒服一些。  
“少天就这么想要我？”喻文州说着，舔了他的耳垂。  
“哎呀！”黄少天惊叫一声，紧跟着倒抽一口凉气，惊叫变作惊喘。  
喻文州进去了。  
他们停顿了一下。黄少天张着嘴呼吸，表情和眼神都是迷茫的，十分空白。过了片刻，他找回意识，目光与喻文州相视，双眸瞪得很大。  
“……好大。”  
“……”  
喻文州眼神一沉，忽然掐住他的腰，顶到根部，然后开始动作。他不快，但每次都往深处顶。太奇怪了，明明也就那么长，应该不会在里面长长吧？但每次好像都更深了。  
他压着他抽插，细密地碾磨肠壁，很快就被完全接纳。阴茎被包裹和吞咽的快感强烈到不可思议，肠道被撞击的快感也如灭顶之灾。黄少天忍不住，嗓子里的声音不受控制地扬起来，在黑夜中时断时续，每一声都很刺激。  
喻文州觉得自己在他身上忍无可忍，注定发疯。  
抽插不知道什么时候变得迅猛，交合又热又腻，两人连着的地方一片泥泞，粘糊的液体不知道是什么东西，让进出变得顺畅无比。  
外面下雨了，他们听不到。  
但狂风和暴雨让船身荡得厉害，他们都有些晕，仿佛失去控制。风雨不停，他们也停不下来。黄少天在激烈的性爱中又硬起来，他们换了姿势进入和冲撞。彼此的心脏都跳得很快，身体最深处的亲密感真实而鲜明。  
黄少天偶尔清醒过来，意识到他们在做什么，然后又更兴奋。敞开自己的身体，喊着要喻文州用力，深入。  
“文州，干我。”他哭笑着要。  
他要做最疯狂的爱。不管明朝，不管未来。  
他恨不得喻文州今晚就操熟操烂自己，从此永生不忘。


End file.
